Playing With Fire
by Wolfie4Life
Summary: When Aj and Kaitlyn get together with members of the Shield, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, they know trouble is sure to come from this. Anything is possible when your of course, playing with fire. Pairings; Dean/Aj, Seth/Kaitlyn, Roman/?. Poll is up on my profile for Roman's future girlfriend.
1. Surprise

**I've been wanting to write a Dean/Aj and Seth/Kaitlyn Fanfiction for awhile now so here it is!(: Also I have a poll on my profile asking who Roman should be with, so if you could vote then that would help out a lot!**

* * *

Aj skipped backstage with her Divas Title on her shoulder, grinning without a care in the world as she turned the door knob to the Divas Locker Room. She walked in slowly, a creeping suspicion coming onto her as she flipped on the light switch which revealed Pink & Black balloons taped onto the light gray walls and a 'Happy Birthday!' Banner hanging on the ceiling. Her attention too caught up to notice the Divas inside as they cheered.

"Surprise!" Aj's eyes scanned the room. Alicia Fox, Aksana, Cameron, Naomi, Natayla, Brie & Nikki, with Kaitlyn and Layla all standing there with grins on each of their faces. Aj felt the frown coming onto her face. She had told Kaitlyn and Layla no funny business with surprises. Of course they didn't listen.

"Guys..." She began before being cut off by Kaitlyn.

"Look Aj, we all know you wanted Lay and myself not to do this but we felt you needed this." Kaitlyn explained her reasoning as Alicia popped a party hat onto Aj's head. She couldn't help but smile at Alicia, muttering a 'Thanks' before she locked eyes with Brie and Nikki, a smile formed onto the twins faces at the sight of Aj smiling.

"Look Aj, each of us got you a gift!" Layla exclaimed, gaining the current Divas Champs attention.

"Aw, you guys didn't have t-" She was cut off as Brie and Nikki grabbed her by her arms and guided her to the couch, making her sit down before she caught the sight of all the presents next to the makeup table. 'Kaitlyn overdid it again...' Aj thought to herself before Natayla picked up her gift for the young Diva and handed towards her, holding it out to be taken. Grabbing it, Aj shook it trying to hear whats inside.

"Careful! It's pretty much breakable." Nattie warned as Aj smirked.

"Well that narrows it down." Aj muttered as she began to carefully pull off the light pink bow, setting it beside her before ripping the paper to shreds. "Told you she likes presents." She heard Kaitlyn say to the other Divas who all either giggled or smiled.

Aj carefully pulled out the box's contained object. A card with a glass model of the Divas Championship inside.

"Holy-" Aj began, being cut off by Kaitlyn.

"Don't finish that sentence. Yet." Aj smirked at the last part as she set down the gift before being handed another one, she looked on the box spotting the Bella's names on it. She then repeated what she had done to Nattie's present as she pulled out a necklace with a black widow spider on it. Aj grinned.

'Couldn't hurt to open the other presents...' She thought to herself before continuing onto Cameron and Naomi's gift for her.

* * *

Hours later it was only Aj and Kaitlyn left as they finished cleaning up the gift paper shred mess that Aj had accidentally made.

"My back is killing me..." Kaitlyn moaned as she caught Aj's attechion.

"Maybe your prego?" Aj joked, earning a glare from Kaitlyn.

"Come on Aj, you know that Seth and I have only done that 2 times, plus I'm on the pill and we use protection." Kaitlyn protested as Aj nodded.

"Come on, you know I was kidding." Aj wined as Kaitlyn laughed.

"I know. I just worry that if one of these times, it really could happen... What then Aj?" Kaitlyn whispered as Aj shook her head, not knowing what to do since she herself was a virgin.

"Then I'll be spoiling my little niece or nephew to death!" Aj exclaimed, grinning like a child. Kaitlyn shook her head at her, not liking the joke. Aj and Kaitlyn both sat down on the black couch, laying back, exhausted from the party and cleaning. They closed their eyes, ready to fall asleep before Kaitlyn's theme 'Higher' rang out from her cell phone. She sighed, frustrated before answering it, pushing speaker.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn yawned out, tired.

"Kat, you remember our date for later right?" Seth's voice rang out as Kaitlyn nodded, knowing he couldn't see it.

"Yeah. Look Seth I'm with Aj and it's her birthday, so I kinda might have to cancel..." Aj frowned.

"Wait, Kat. This is perfect I was calling to say that we could change plans to maybe a double date? Dean is kinda pissed and I think Aj and him would hit it off. Plus I bet she can calm him down." Kaitlyn looked over at Aj who smiled, nodding her head.

"Wait why is Dean all angry?" Kaitlyn questioned, looking over at Aj who shrugged.

"You remember his girlfriend, Farah?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He caught her cheating on him earlier today."

"Uh... Yikes?" Kaitlyn asked, unsure of what to say to that shocking news.

"Exactly and I know from the mood he is in that if he sees her or anyone who looks like her then he will most likely be in the backseat of a police car tonight..."

"Fine. We can change our plans to a double date. But please don't call back in a few hours asking for a triple date..." Kaitlyn joked, earning a laugh from Seth in response.

"Don't worry, Roman is over here shaking his head like he is about to get shot." Aj and Kaitlyn both shared a good laugh as Seth hung up a few minutes later. Kaitlyn put away her phone, her gaze set in Aj's direction.

"Looks like we got a double date to get ready for. You ready to head over to the hotel?" Kaitlyn asked a tired Aj who shook her head, moaning like a child.

"Noooooooooooo. I'm so tired, but excited." She complained, causing Kaitlyn to grin.

"Race you to the car?" She questioned as Aj got up and ran out the door. Kaitlyn sighed and picked up the gifts before following her.


	2. Banned

"Hey Dean, guess what I did for you?" Dean shrugged, not caring what his friend had to say at the very moment. He and Farah had been together for years. He was even planning on proposing the next night. Oh but not anymore. He hated her guts now.

"Uh I'll just say it then. Kat and I have planned a double date tonight. And your gonna be the lucky man for Aj." That quickly caught Dean's attention. His gaze moved to Seth's as he glared, hatred in his eyes.

"Lucky me." Dean muttered under his breath, hoping Seth didn't hear.

"Come on man. We got to get your sorry ass ready!" Seth smirked, grabbing Dean by the arm and yanking him away.

* * *

Aj and Kaitlyn walked inside the restaurant known as Italian Touch. Aj stood there, awkwardly before she felt herself being pulled away by Kaitlyn as they approached the table that had Seth and Dean on one side, sitting in chairs next to each other.

"Hey." Seth said, making Kaitlyn blush a little as Aj nervously shifted her feet. She had liked Dean ever since they met in FCW. But of course was too scared to make a move. Thus leading Farah, Aj's arch enemy to swoop in and take him away from her. Ever since then Aj tried to move on but it had pained her too much.

Her and Kaitlyn sat down across from Dean and Seth. Dean sat there, on his phone, texting away while Aj sat there, twisting a dark hair around her finger. Seth and Kaitlyn had excused themselves minutes later, leaving Aj and Dean there alone, awkwardly.

"Hey Dean, could I borrow your phone? I forgot mine." Seth lied, trying to get Dean to notice Aj. Dean sighed and handed it over as Seth left again, walking out the door to meet Kaitlyn.

"So..." Aj began, hoping Dean would notice her. Sadly he looked away and ignored her. Her breath caught as the waitress approached the table. Aj recognized her. Farah Brooks. CM Punk's younger sister and Dean's now ex-girlfriend.

"What can I get-" She began before recognizing Dean and Aj. Her tone changing, and eyes narrowing. "Oh it's my loser of an ex-boyfriend and the crazy slut." Farah smirked at her own cruel words.

"Farah, what do you want?" Dean asked, clearly not in the mood.

"Well forget that. I didn't know you were into crazy spiders." Her eyes narrowing at Aj.

'One more fucking time and I'll bash your head in. Come on bitch...' Aj thought to herself, not caring anymore.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you..." Dean trailed off before Farah busting out laughing.

"What that she is a crazy spider bitch? Wow she can't wrestle worth a damn. Nonetheless fight." Aj had enough, as soon as Farah finished her sentence Aj went flying across the table, landing on Farah. Knocking her over into the table next to hers, Farah landing in the other tables food.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Aj screamed at her, grabbing her neck and began smashing her head into the brick wall. Dean watched, getting turned on by watching Aj beat the shit out of her. He smirked. 'Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she was...'

* * *

Seth and Kaitlyn both sat outside, waiting for Aj and Dean to come out with their arms around each other.

"God they take forever don't they?" Kaitlyn asked, Seth nodded. Just then they heard a loud crash from inside.

"Oh shit." They both ran inside to find Aj on top of Farah, bashing her skull into the wall. Dean sat there smirking. Seth ran over to Dean, panic on his face as Kaitlyn ran over, trying to pry Aj off Farah.

"What the hell happened?" Seth asked, freaking out.

"I'm just watching this interesting fight. Oh and by the way you might want to calm Aj down. The manager is on his way." Dean smirked as Farah's head began to have blood trickling down it.

"What the hell?! You're supposed to be making out with her, not letting her beat up your whore of an ex-girlfriend!" Seth shouted as Dean shrugged not caring for a lecture at that very moment. Kaitlyn finally got Aj off Farah, who had clasped into a heap of blood on the floor. Aj was panting, heavily with anger. The manager arrived and ran in, gasping in horror.

"OUT! ALL 4 OF YOU ARE BANNED FOR LIFE FROM MY RESTAURANT, GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" He screamed, picking up Aj and throwing her into the door, she landing in a heap. Dean angrily got up and shoved him into the wall, bashing his skull in like Aj had done earlier to Farah.

"Don't you ever fucking lay your hands on woman!" He shouted, before lifting the manager over his shoulders and dropping him onto the table, which was now broken in two with the manager laying over it, moaning in pain. Seth and Kaitlyn's jaws dropped as Dean walked over to Aj and picked her up.

"This is our cue to leave." Dean suggested, walking out the door holding Aj in his arms, leaving Seth and Kaitlyn in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" They asked each other in union, as the light hanging on the ceiling fell into a pile of shattered glass.


	3. Worry

_"Dean kiss me" Aj moaned as she felt him trailing kisses down her neck. Life was so good at the moment. She gasped as the scene changed. She was standing in front of a white church? _

_"What?" She asked herself, missing Dean's kisses already. Aj walked up to the door, slowly opening it as she watched a couple get married, their backs turned towards her. She began walking up towards them. Spotting many of her WWE friends in the seats, watching with tears in their eyes. Kaitlyn stood there, a mustache drawn on her face as she held a small child that surprisingly looked like Dean. A lot... _

_She gasped when the couple turned halfway, recognizing them. _

_"I do." Dean's voice answered._

_"I do too." Her own voice answered. Aj couldn't believe it... She was marrying Dean?! She watched as they kissed, before her dream-self took the child from Kaitlyn's arms, holding him as they newlyweds kissed before Dean tickled the young child. His giggles making the bride smile. _

_"You're all I ever wanted Dean." Her bride-self whispered into his ear, a big smile forming onto his face as the scene faded out. _

* * *

"Aj?" Kaitlyn's voice rang out as Aj slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt so much... She moaned, holding it as Kaitlyn helped her sit up.

"Oh god Aj. We were all so worried about you." She felt herself being pulled into her best friends arms, being hugged to death.

"Can't breathe." Aj choked out as Kaitlyn let her go, chuckling.

"Sorry." Kaitlyn smiled as Aj laid back.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"You were beating the shit out of Farah, and the manager showed up, he threw you into the door and Dean beat the shit out of him." Aj gasped. Dean had to care!

"What? What is wrong?" Kaitlyn asked her, becoming concerned.

"I had a dream... Dean and I were getting married and you held a little boy that looked just like him..." Kaitlyn's eyes widened.

"Maybe your a psych?" Kaitlyn offered the idea, jokingly as Aj shook her head wildly.

"Hell no." Aj muttered, causing Kaitlyn to grin.

"Come on, Aj. Someone wants to see you." Aj looked at her suspiciously as she grabbed her by the arm, as they exited their hotel room and headed down to the bar.

* * *

When Aj and Kaitlyn got downstairs they spotted Dean and Seth. Both of the Divas smiled at them, making their way over to them as the song Snow (Hey Oh) began playing out from the speakers on the wall. Seth wrapped his arm around Kaitlyn and walked away with her. Leaving Aj alone with Dean once more.

"Hey, uh thanks for helping me out earlier. I-" She was cut off by Dean putting a finger to her lips.

"You want to dance?" He asked as she nodded eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, only seeing him as his own arms wrapped perfectly around her small body.

_Come to decide that the things that I tried,_  
_ Were in my life just to get high on_

Aj smiled at Dean, starting to think that dream could maybe really happen someday...

_When I sit alone come get a little known_,  
_ But I need more than myself this time_

Dean's arms tightened around her waist. This night was going perfectly. By the time the song reached it's end, Dean and Aj rushed to the elevator, she knew what she needed. And that was Dean.

(Warning: M rated scene. Skip if you want.)

By the time Dean and Aj got inside his hotel room he shared with Seth, Aj had lost her dress as Dean ripped it off her, the thread falling to the floor as he slid off his pants, as he threw his shirt down next to what was left of Aj's dress, leaving him only in his boxers. Aj yelped as he bent her over his knee, spanking her ass through her lacy black underwear.

"Ow Dean!" She moaned in pain and lust, it hurt so much but felt so good. She heard another piece of clothing hit the floor, knowing it could only be what was left of Dean. His boxers. Aj felt something hard poking her before Dean flipped her back over, her body landing on the cheap hotel bed, as he shoved his hardness in her face.

"Suck me" He commanded as Aj nodded, taking his full length into her small mouth. 'He is so big!' She thought to herself, she could barely suck him. She started to gag on his length, he quickly pulled out.

The next thing she knew was she was full naked and was in a doggy style position. She gulped as she felt his long hardness against her slit. She knew it was going to hurt since his size. Plus she was a virgin. He slowly pushed his tip inside of her, the pain was already coming on as she held back the tears. He was slowly tearing her apart. He stopped as he got to her unbroken barrier.

"Aj are you a virgin?" His voice asked, she could hear the lust in it.

"Yes... Please be gentle." She choked back the tears, hoping he couldn't hear the pain in her voice.

"I promise." She felt his hand on her breast, fondling it before he slid it full length inside of her. Her barrier was now broken and she knew it was bleeding. The pain was unimaginable. Aj felt him inside her still as he kissed the back of her neck, trying to sooth her as the tears rolled down her eyes.

"Don't cry." He cooed, slowly pulling himself out, trying to adjust her to his size before pushing back inside. "You alright now?" He asked as she nodded before he starting to speed up a little with each push, soon they became thrusts. Aj's pain had became pleasure as she moaned Dean's name, getting close. Just as she was about to come, he pulled out of her throbbing hole.

"Why-" Her voice was cut off by him laying back on the bed, after standing her up.

"Ride me." Dean's voice commanded, as she got onto her knees on the bed, slowly lifting herself down onto his length.

* * *

Kaitlyn felt her heartbeat calm, as Seth came up from under the covers minutes later. Both of their bodies covered in sweat. She felt a arm wrap around her naked form as she sighed.

"Seth?" She asked, calling out for him.

"Yeah Kat?" He yawned, tired.

"What if Dean and Aj didn't hit it off and Aj's somewhere upset?" Kaitlyn asked her boyfriend, worried about her best friend.

"Kat you worry too much. I bet you Dean and her are off somewhere, laying each other." Seth chuckled at his own joke as he noticed Kaitlyn's naked form getting up, wrapped her white robe around herself.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked, sitting up as he stared at her.

"Going to find Aj." Kaitlyn smiled, brushing her hair. "You coming?"

"Eh, why not." Seth said, getting up and redressing. Checking his pockets he realized he left his wallet back in his and Dean's room earlier. "Shit." He muttered to himself, catching Kaitlyn's attention.

"What?" She asked, searching for her dress and heels.

"I forgot my wallet back in my room. We got to stop there first." Seth watched her pick up her dress and underwear, still looking for her bra.

"Dammit. I can't find it." She sighed as Seth's chuckles filled the room. Kaitlyn looked over towards him, spotting her bra hanging off his finger.

"Looking for this?" He asked, teasingly.

* * *

Aj watched Dean light the cigarette as he wrapped an arm around her naked body, inhaling it, before blowing out smoke. He smirked as Aj's finger traced his chest, giggles escaped her as looked at her, wondering why she was giggling.

"What is so funny?" He asked her as she shrugged.

"I was just thinking." She began, "What if someday we-" She was cut off by the door opening and the lights being flipped on. Her and Dean's eyes meeting Seth, Kaitlyn, and Roman's gazes. Aj quickly pulled the covers over her, yelping. Dean laid back, smirking.

"What did you do? Have a threesome?" He snickered at his own joke. Roman chuckled, walking inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"There he goes to stink up this bathroom..." Seth muttered, before spotting a moving form under the covers. "Who did you do tonight?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean moved the covers to reveal Aj. Kaitlyn gasped as Seth looked over at his girlfriend.

"Told you so!" Seth grinned, sticking out his tongue.

"Aj..." Kaitlyn began, shocked as hell.

"Isn't this awkward?" Aj asked, as Kaitlyn nodded in agreement.


	4. No Choice

The next night at the Smackdown taping was one of the most uncomfortable nights for Aj, ever since she had joined the WWE. Kaitlyn was still in shock of seeing her best friend and boyfriends-best friend in bed together. Of course if you were trying to hook two people up, didn't that sorta count?

Kaitlyn grinned to herself. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought... Seth had gotten over the little shock that he had since finding out about it.

"I overreacted..." Kaitlyn sighed to herself, burying her face into her palms just as the locker room door was heard, creaking open.

"You okay Kat?" Kaitlyn's other bestie, Layla asked.

"Yeah," She sighed, sitting up and looking at Layla. "Just uh Seth and I kinda hooked up Aj and Dean..." Kaitlyn bit her lip, trailing off.

"And why is that a bad thing?" The British Diva asked, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Because Seth and I caught them together in bed." Kaitlyn almost screamed, feeling revealed to get it off her chest. Layla just giggled.

"Oh god Kat!" She said through laughter, Kaitlyn was left dumbstruck.

"Uh what is so funny?" Kaitlyn wondered, as Layla's laughter grew.

"That same thing happened with Wade and myself!" Kaitlyn's eyes widened, wondering which part had happened with the two British lovebirds.

"No, Kat. You've got it wrong. Wade and I walked in on Tyson and Nattie once."

"Uh that's cool?" Kaitlyn asked, unsure of what to say.

Layla pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket on her jeans, turning the screen to life as she quickly put in her password, reading a text from Wade.

"Kat, I've got to go. Wade is up next, and I've got to wish my baby luck." Layla playfully wiggled her eyebrows, winking at Kaitlyn as she headed towards the door, opening it.

"Oh and by the way, good luck later tonight against Aksana." Layla shouted as the door slammed shut. Kaitlyn sighed as she was once again alone in the Divas Locker Room. All she wanted was to be in bed with Seth, snuggling under the covers, watching a high school romance flim.

She smiled for the first time that night at that thought.

A knock was heard on the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Kaitlyn shouted, reaching down to slip on her black wrestling boots as she looked up to see the figure. She recognized him soon as she had seen him. Roman Reigns... Seth's tag team partner and best friend.

"Hey, I need to tell you something and you can't freak out." He began as she looked up at him, wondering.

"Go on." Kaitlyn watched as he hesitated to continue.

"Seth is on his way to the hospital..." Kaitlyn dropped her other boot.

"Why?" She breathed out, unable to talk anymore.

"Kaitlyn calm down. He is going to be okay." Roman tried to reassure her, though he was failing.

"Tell me why the hell he is going to the hospital?" Kaitlyn got up, almost screaming it out.

"Because during his match he broke his arm." Kaitlyn sighed in relief. Roman raised an eyebrow.

"You coming?" He asked, turning around ready to leave. Kaitlyn nodded, shoving all her things into her bag, running after Roman before bumping into Stephanie McMahon.

"Kaitlyn slow down." She said, before raising an eyebrow as she noticed the bag on her shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to the hospital. Seth needs me." She said, trying to follow Roman as she was met with Stephanie's hand.

"Kaitlyn, you can't just walk out on a divas match. No matter the issue."

"But-" She was cut off by Stephanie putting a finger to her lips.

"Don't want to hear it. Look what I am saying is if you leave, then you're fired." Kaitlyn stood there shocked as Stephanie walked away, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Dean and Aj sat in the front of their car, waiting for Roman to arrive with Kaitlyn. They watched as Roman got in the back, not knowing what to do.

"Where's Kaitlyn?" Aj questioned as Dean started the car up.

"Shit." Roman sighed, looked behind him.

"Shit isn't a place. I asked a question." Aj glared as he put his hands up in defense.

"I don't fucking know. She was following me until Stephanie stopped her I think." Aj's eyes widened.

"Look we have to fucking leave now or else Seth is going to be pissed." Dean glared at both of them.

"But he will be even more pissed if his own girlfriend isn't with us!" Aj argued back. Both men knew she had a point.

"We have no damn choice!" Roman shouted. Aj sat back down, crossing her arms as the car took off.

'Don't worry Kat...' Aj thought to herself, silently.


	5. Anger

**Author Note: The poll of who should be with Roman is ending soon, vote for who you want if you haven't already done so. Thanks (: **

* * *

Kaitlyn limped backstage. Sore, tired, and pissed off. Aksana might have had the upper hand earlier but in the end Kaitlyn's rage towards Stephanie drove her to victory. The former Divas Champion was stopped as a tattooed arm came out of nowhere, her head turned towards its owner.

"What do you want Orton?" Her voice sounding tired and annoyed, Kaitlyn turned her head towards his, their eyes met as his face grew a sly smirk.

"Well..." He began, Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, not in the mood for him and his bullshit.

"Well what?" She snapped. Randy raised his arms up in front of himself protectively.

"Don't hurt me Hatelyn." He said with fake worry in his voice. Kaitlyn had hated the nickname he had given her.

"Then stop wasting my time and tell me what the hell you want. I've got things to do, and places to be." She had finally snapped as Randy began to snicker.

"Never mind." He said. Kaitlyn walked away listening carefully for the thing to set her off.

"Bitch." Randy muttered, watching her walk away. Kaitlyn turned around, eyes narrowing.

"What did you call me?" She asked, walked back towards him.

"I said Bitc-" He was cut off by her fist connecting to his jaw, stumbling back, he held it. Rage filled his eyes as the roles were reversed and now he was angry while she was smirking, turning back around, she began to walk away once more.

"Watch your back! I'll fucking get you whore!" He shouted at her as she raised up her right hand, flipping him off.

"Kiss my ass." She told him, feeling empowered as he smirked.

"Gladly." He muttered, knowing his revenge would strike her in more places than just one. He held his jaw as Goldust and Cody walked by, noticing his hand holding it.

"Wow. Who hit who?" Cody asked his former Legacy tag team partner with a smirk.

"Fuck you." Randy said, walking off, knowing they had seen everything that had just happened.

"He's a bit moody." Goldust muttered, Cody nodded in agreement, feeling bad for the trouble Kaitlyn had just gotten herself in.

"Like always." Cody said, looking over at his older brother.

* * *

Aj, Dean, and Roman awkwardly walked into the hospital as Aj skipped over to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" A young looking, 19 year old blonde woman asked with fake excitement in her voice.

"Room number for Seth Rollins?" The nurse raised an eyebrow at Aj, before looking on a paper.

"231." Aj walked back over to Dean and Roman, telling them the number as the nurse walked over to them, popping out her boobs in Dean's direction. Aj's eyes narrowed at her as Roman muttered a 'Oh shit.'

"Excuse me, but we will be on our way." Aj said interrupting the nurse who was trying to flash herself to Dean.

"You and your father go right ahead little girl. This is adult business." The nurse replied to her, bored.

"Little? I'm a fucking adult!" Aj screamed, looking over at Roman who was offended just as much.

"Aw I thought you were like 12." The nurse cooed at Aj, pulling down her uniform even more. Dean looked away, getting a strange idea.

"But shes good in bed." Dean spoke up, the nurse's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me! Your giving up me, for _her_!?" The nurse screamed, Aj smirked. Dean held up his arms in defense.

"Hey after all she is _my_ girlfriend."

"Fucking creep. Creep and the little girl." The nurse muttered, before noticing Roman. Walking over to him, she put on a smirk as he backed away.

"No thanks." He rejected her, as she stomped away, furious.

* * *

Kaitlyn ran into the hospital, rushing to find Seth. She approached the front desk, which had the same nurse who had just hit on her best friends boyfriend hours earlier.

"Room for Seth Rollins?" She asked out of breath as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"So you're with those freaks too?" She asked, blowing a pink bubble as it popped loudly.

"Who?" Kaitlyn asked, not knowing who the nurse was talking about.

"2 men dressed in black, one of them dating this short little shitty girl." Kaitlyn held back the anger, knowing who the nurse was talking about.

"I bet you are calling them freaks because the 'short little girl's' boyfriend didn't like you back." Kaitlyn hissed at the nurse who rolled her eyes.

"You keep thinking what you want, sweetheart."

"Give me the damn room number already." Kaitlyn hissed, grabbing the nurse by her necklace.

"231!" The nurse choked out, Kaitlyn let go as she fell back into her seat.

'I'm coming Seth...' Kaitlyn thought to herself as the elevator door opened with a ding.


	6. Hurt

Aj snuggled into Dean's chest, tired and worried. Dean held her close to him, his arms wrapped around her small form. He could get use to this.

Roman just frowned. Of course he wanted somebody to love and protect. But he wasn't going to be Mr. Jealous guy. Nope. He was okay being single for now.

The elevator beeping awoke Aj, she opened her eyes as Kaitlyn stepped out of it, looking around all the doors with the 200's.

"Kat!" Aj shouted, gaining the former Divas Champions attention. Kaitlyn's head turned in her direction, a big smile forming on her face.

"Oh my god." Kaitlyn breathed, the two Divas ran over to each other. "Where's Seth?" Kaitlyn innocently asked as Aj shrugged.

"Last we heard is that he was in surgery." Kaitlyn's heart fell.

"Oh." She sighed, blinking back the tears.

"Hey Kat, it's going to be alright!" Aj said, trying to reassure Kaitlyn. Dean sat in the chair, watching.

"Kaitlyn." Both Aj and Kaitlyn turned to come face-to-face with Roman.

"Yeah?" Kaitlyn asked, biting her lip.

"What happened to you following me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaitlyn sighed once more, taking a deep breath before explaining everything that had happened earlier that night.

* * *

Seth slowly opened his eyes, he glanced down at his wrapped up arm.

"I see you're awake." A female voice said, making him look up to see a young blonde nurse who was smirking as she held a needle.

"Yeah." He said, holding his unharmed hand on his hand. "What happened?" He asked, not remembering anything.

The nurse thought for a second, throwing the empty needle into the trash can before answering him. 'It's all going to plan.' She smirked.

"Baby you don't remember me? Your girlfriend?" She asked, placing her hand between her breasts.

"Girlfriend?" Seth asked as the nurse nodded.

"Yeah, remember?" He shook his head, "You were wrestling as always but then you broke you arm. Oh my gosh I cried so much but I'm so glad your okay." She wrapped her arms around Seth's as he slowly hugged her back.

* * *

The doctor approached Dean, Roman, Aj, and Kaitlyn who where all sitting down, waiting.

"How can I help you all?" The doctor asked as Kaitlyn spoke up.

"We're waiting for Seth Rollins to get out of surgery." The doctor looked over his papers before raising an eyebrow.

"He's been done with it for almost a hour now. Would you like to see him?" Kaitlyn nodded, biting her lip. Aj stood up, following them.

"We'll be back." She told Dean and Roman who both shrugged.

* * *

"Oh Seth!" The nurse moaned as she tightened around him, snuggling with him under the hospital bed covers. Sure it had been hard for him to screw her with a broken arm but somehow they had managed.

"I love you baby." She kissed his cheek, her hand playing with his black and blonde hair.

"What did you say your name was again?" Seth asked as she smiled.

"McKayla or Kayla for short." Seth nodded, understanding.

"I thought so." Seth said as Kayla looked at him.

"Come again?" She asked, sitting up.

"I kinda remember my girlfriends name beginning with a K." He explained as she nodded. 'Damn I should have used more of that shit on him.' Kayla thought to herself, angrily. The door opened quickly as Kayla hid under the covers, yelping.

"Seth!" Kaitlyn sighed, running to him and hugging him tightly.

"Uh, who are you?" Seth asked. Kayla smirked under the sheets as Kaitlyn noticed the figure next to him.

"Your girlfriend, Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Remember you would call me Kat?" She silently prayed that he would remember who she was. Aj watched from a distance, noticing Kayla under the covers, she skipped over her.

"No my girlfriends name was Kayla." Seth told her, confused. Kaitlyn's eyes widened. Aj pulled the covers down to reveal the form of the evil nurse from earlier.

"You've got to be kidding me." Aj sighed, glancing over at Kaitlyn who's heart was breaking more and more by the second.

"Kat look." Aj pointed at Kayla. Kaitlyn's jaw fell.

"Seth what the hell?!" Kaitlyn screamed, the tears falling.

"Hey look I don't fucking know what is going on. All I know is I was wrestling, got hurt, and Kayla was here waiting for me." This time Aj's jaw fell.

"Uh no," Aj spoke up. "This is the fucking bitch who tried to take Dean from me. Then she hit on Roman." Kayla's head turned towards Aj, making sure Seth couldn't see before she smirked wildly.

"Look," Seth began slowly. "Don't call my girlfriend a bitch. Now both of you get out." Seth said as Aj grabbed Kaitlyn's arm.

"C'mon lets go Kat." Aj said pulling Kaitlyn away as Kayla and Seth began making out, Seth closed his eyes as Kayla turned her head around at Kaitlyn, smirking.

'He's mine.' She mouthed.

* * *

"I wonder what is taking Aj and Kaitlyn so long..." Roman said as Dean nodded in agreement.

"I know right? Geez women these days..." Soon as Dean finished Aj approached them, without Kaitlyn.

"Where's Kaitlyn? Making out with Seth?" Dean asked, jokingly, not knowing what had just happened.

"Shes out in the car, breaking down. Seth was making out but not with her..." Aj muttered the last part, crossing her arms.

"Wait what happened?" Dean asked, getting up as Roman followed the two.

"It's hard to explain. Simple story?" Aj asked as both Dean and Roman nodded.

"Seth laid that nurse from earlier who is apparently named Kayla. He told Kaitlyn off, asked us to leave before making out with her right in front of us." Aj sighed.

"That sounds nothing like the Seth we know though..." Roman said as Aj nodded.

"Exactly. Something is up with that bitch Kayla..."


	7. Plan

It had been weeks since everything with Seth and Kayla had happened, Kaitlyn took a few weeks off so she could try and calm down. But it seemed the harder she tried, the more she realized it was impossible. Her phone was blowing up with texts and calls from Aj, Kaitlyn hated to ignore them but this was pretty tough to deal with.

A knock on the door changed her entire mood. Suddenly she had went from sad and depressed to angry. She got up, stomping over to the door in her baby blue robe, her hair a mess. She swung the door open, not looking to see who it was before screaming at them.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, looking down to see a young girl in a girl scout uniform, holding a box of cookies. Her expression showed fear as she began to cry before running away.

"Come back! I'm sorry!" Kaitlyn shouted after her. But it was no use. She shut the door, locking it as she hurried into her bed, pulling the sheets onto as she laid on her side.

"Am I really that mean that I have to take out my anger on little girls?" Kaitlyn asked herself, blinking slowly as she began to daydream of herself in Seth's arms.

* * *

"Gosh Kat is a mess..." Dean commented, earning a glare from Aj.

"I would be too if you suddenly fucking cheated on me with a slut." The Divas Champion coldly replied to her boyfriend, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry." Dean apologized, not realizing how that sounded. "Try calling again." He suggested, trying to help out his girlfriend.

"Dean I've been trying for the past 3 weeks. I mean if this doesn't end soon then Kaitlyn might end up jobless, in a mental institution." She told him as she began to pace from each end of their bedroom to the other.

"That is pretty ironic coming from WWE's crazy Diva." Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm not crazy." Aj said with a frown before it changed into a small smile. "I'm cray cray!" She exclaimed before coughing, trying to get back on track. Dean stood up, grabbing her phone from her hand as he found Kaitlyn's number on speed dial, pushing it and putting it onto speaker as it rang loudly.

1 ring,

2 rings,

3 rings,

4 rin- The rings stopped suddenly as Kaitlyn's voice answered.

"Hello?" She asked, Dean looked over at Aj who didn't know what to do, not expecting her to answer.

"Hey Kaitlyn, it's Dean." He said, speaking up as he looked over at Aj as she bit her nails, motioning from him to go on. "How are you holding up?"

"Lets see, I smell like shit, my hair looks like a fucking rat nest, oh and I just scared a girl scout who was selling cookies after I yelled at her. How do you think I'm holding up?!" She screamed into the phone, Dean rolled his eyes as Aj glared at him, grabbing her phone from his hand.

"Kat, It's Aj, look we know something is up with Seth and that Kayla bitch. We sent Roman out to spy and try to find out what she did to him so don't worry. You'll have your man back in your arms in no time at all." Aj said with a smile before continuing, "But tonight you need to show up, I'm pretty sure right now Stephanie is getting more and more pissed at you by the minute."

"Aj I don't know about this, maybe this was what was meant to happened... I mean Seth might have never loved m-" Aj cut her off quickly.

"Kaitlyn don't you dare say that! You and Seth are meant to be and we all know that Kayla did something to him. Plus you know he pours his heart out to you." 'Or he did' Kaitlyn thought to herself.

"Fine I'll show up at 7." Kaitlyn said, giving in as she swore she could somehow tell Aj was smiling.

"There is my best friend I know!" Aj said giggling as Dean once more rolled his eyes.

"Women..." Dean muttered.

* * *

Hours later Roman walked into the Smackdown arena, searching for Seth. He walked by Vince's office, hearing his best friends familiar voice and a high pitched squeal.

"Thank you so much Vince!" Kayla squealed, pulling the WWE Chairman into a bone crushing hug as Seth smiled.

"It's no problem Kayla." Vince choked out. Roman listened, pretending to be waiting for someone.

"I won't disappoint all my lovin' fans out there tonight! I promise!" Kayla grinned, wrapping her arm around Seth's side. The door opened to reveal her and Seth walking out, both grinning.

"I'm so excited boo!" She smirked as he lifted her up, spinning her around.

"Yep and now tonight you'll put your victim in her place." Seth said with a smirk as Kayla chuckled.

"Oh baby guess who I'm fighting?" She whispered into his ear as Roman watched from around the corner.

"Who?" He asked, grinning.

"That crazy short chick that we saw at the hospital. Vince said I'm gonna take that Divas Championship from her in 2 weeks!" Roman knew it was time to put his plan into action. He walked by the two, pretending not to see them as he turned around, spotting them.

"Oh hey Seth." Roman said with a smile as Seth tilted his head.

"Uh hi stranger?" Seth asked unsure of what to say.

"You don't remember your best friend? Roman? The Roman Reigns? Your tag partner?" Roman asked, tears coming to his eyes as Kayla hugged Seth.

"Sethy you remember him. Don't you?" Kayla asked, falling to the trap. Roman knew she was only helping him so she could get into his pants.

"I guess I do now." Seth shrugged as Roman smiled.

"Come on we have some catching up to do." He said as he walked away with Seth, Kayla wrapped her arm around Seth, walking with them.


	8. Question

Aj skipped down to the ring, smirking as she held onto the Divas Championship. The young woman sat on the second rope awaiting for her opponent to come out next.

The Shield's entrance music played out loud as everyone in the crowd became just as confused as Aj. 'What is going on?' Aj asked herself, wondering. She watched as Kayla walked down with Seth, holding his hand in hers. Her ring attire was pretty much just like her nurse outfit, low and revealing. A small short skirt with a bra. Kayla approached the ring, smirking as Seth let her go and she came from under the 2nd rope across from Aj. The bell ringing knocked Aj out of her thoughts as she felt herself landing onto the mat.

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" Kaitlyn asked, shocked as she stood in the Shield's locker room, watching Aj try to fight off Kayla.

"Vince signed Kayla, apparently she is to win the Divas Championship at TLC." Roman's voice replied to the hybrid Diva, frowning.

"That is fucking stupid! Aj worked her ass off to get where she was today and now this slutty ex-nurse is going to take it in less than a month?!" Kaitlyn ranted on and on about it as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up!" Dean yelled, as he glared at Kaitlyn. "We will figure this out. But for now just shut up." He told her as Kaitlyn's eyes narrowed at him.

"Fuck you." Kaitlyn told him, stomping out of the locker room. The door slamming made Roman look at Dean as he shook his head.

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Kaitlyn asked herself, looking down before bumping into someone else.

"Bloody hell! Watch it Hatelyn!" The voice of Wade Barrett shouted, making Kaitlyn roll her eyes as she spotted Randy next to him, smirking.

"Not you two..." Kaitlyn sighed, burying her face into the palm of her head, leaning against the wall.

"Something the matter?" Randy began, faking sadness in his voice. "I saw that bitch out there with Seth, what happened between the power couple?"

"Mind your own damn business Orton." Kaitlyn snarled at him, glaring at both of the men.

"Come on Katie you can tell us anything." Randy smiled as Wade watched, crossing his arms.

"I don't know why I should tell my worse enemy all my problems. Just doesn't make any sense." Before Randy or Wade could say anything back to her, two EMT's ran by with Aj's body on a stretcher, placing her into a ambulance. Kaitlyn ran from the two men, over to the EMT's.

"What happened?!" She screamed, noticing Aj's pale body.

"Get back!" One of the EMT's shouted at her, closing the doors to the ambulance, getting into it before driving away with the sirens blaring. Vickie Guerrero approached her as Kaitlyn punched the wall, angry at everything that has happened.

"Hey! Excuse me! You better calm down!" Vickie shouted at Kaitlyn who was glaring at her.

"What happened to Aj?! I want to fucking know!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"Rollins and Kayla smacked her with a chair a few times and we think she might have gotten a concussion. Nothing to big." Vickie smirked.

"She has a fucking concussion and you're saying that it's nothing fucking big?! This could end her career or even kill her!" Kaitlyn shouted at Vickie, her smirk fading into a frown.

"You keep talking to me that way and you'll be joining her!" The cougar shouted, stomping away, her heels clicking on the ground.

Kaitlyn sighed, feeling arms wrapping around her waist as she was pulled to the mystery figure. She turned around, slapping the figure on the face. Randy growled, holding his cheek.

"That's the second time you've slapped me. Should I watch out for a 3rd?" He asked, holding his swollen cheek.

"Well you shouldn't have done that." Kaitlyn coldly replied, glaring.

"Look I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with us." Randy sighed, looking away as if he were embarrassed. 'Us?' Kaitlyn asked herself, getting more confused by the second.

"Us?" Kaitlyn asked, speaking her mind as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Wade and myself." Randy said, his eyes meeting hers. "Think of it as a dinner threesome." He smirked.

"Fine. But it's not a date, and there will be no threesomes." Kaitlyn paused as Randy's smirk grew. "Or twosomes." She said, making sure he knew there was nothing afterwards.

"Alright. I'll walk you to the car?" Randy asked, holding out his hand as Kaitlyn took it. 'Maybe the night will get better after all...' Kaitlyn thought to herself, wondering.


End file.
